My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings at Gresham, Oreg. The seedlings were planted as a result of breeding efforts carried on by me since the year 1965. The breeding efforts had as their objective the production of upright and side-facing Asiatic lilies in the rose-orchid color tone, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art.
I achieved the desired objective by using as the seed parent a clone selected from the complex hybrid strain, Lilium `Hallmark`. The pollen parent was produced by pollinating an unspotted clone of Lilium dauricum, with the pollen of a different clone from the complex hybrid Lilium `Hallmark` strain.
The flowers of my new lily plant are characterized by a splendid rose-orchid tone. In addition, it possesses to a high degree desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and a high degree of disease resistance. It possesses all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color and habit. Blooms of medium size are produced on a single stalk. The clone is vigorous and a good grower and propagator, as observed at Gresham, Oreg.
My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Gresham, Oreg. Successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.